The Game
by September's Sapphire Stone
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Both desired by many admirers. Both infamous criminals known throughout the world yet have never encountered each other. What happens when Sasuke's sole mission becomes to track Sakura Haruno down and regain what was his to begin with? What will happen when two criminals, finally collide?
1. Chapter 1

_**So guys, this is a new story that I recently had the urge to write. I guess I'll just see how good it goes and then decide if I want to keep writing this. I'm not winging this though, I actually have decent ideas for this new fic. This story will be based in North America (a continent I have never visited) so I'm sorry if anything about the way the countries in America run are false.**_

* * *

**The Game**

_Introduction_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, 22 years old. Onyx eyes, old soul and devilishly handsome. Which girl could resist a man like him? Well they would most likely have to resist unless they wanted to end up on the other side of the law. Still, one would break the law just to end up on his side.

Sakura Haruno, 21 years old. Emerald eyes, bad girl attitude and a beautiful woman. Any man would risk their life just for the slightest recognition from this woman. Why wouldn't they? She was absolutely stunning, drop dead gorgeous. A man would have to lose all 5 senses to not fall for her.

Yet women and men avoided the two as much as their hormones would allow them. Even if they weren't avoiding them, it was impossible to find the two. Both the Uchiha and Haruno were the two most wanted people in the world and I'm not talking sexually.

Both were on the run constantly, both the most infamous criminals.

Sasuke Uchiha was still being chased from the age of 16. After assassinating a world leader with no reason, he had been running and killing but was yet to be caught. As for Sakura Haruno there were no records as to how she had become a criminal, it was as if her name just appeared out of nowhere on everyone's TV screens.

Weird how in all their years of running, they had never crossed paths. Never the less they still knew of each other's existence, why wouldn't they if the whole world knew.

They had never encountered or ran past each other in their years as a criminal. But they were about to.

* * *

x-_New York: 05:03am_-x

The blaring of sirens drowned out the sound of several gunshots being fired. Officers in full gear raced through the forest. Slightly ahead of them, more than a few vicious looking dogs ran at full speed to capture their target.

"Is the target in sight"? Spoke a rough out of breath voice.

"We won't catch him, we're losing him". Replied another.

"NO! KEEP RUNNING, SPEED UP NOW!" Ordered the voice from earlier, clearly frustrated.

The men and two women running sped up their paces on command only to come to a sudden halt after a few minutes.

"What the hell".

"Where did he go, he was right here"?

"I swear we almost had him then, he was so close".

"How could he have just disappeared"?

"Fugaku, what now"?

Everyone turned their heads to look at their higher in authority for their next orders. The man named Fugaku pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. "There is nothing that can be done now, he's gone so we might as well do the same and wait for his next appearance. This outcome was expected, he is a well-trained assassin and his skills excel ours. Not to forget, he is also an Uchiha. A criminal and my son". Growled Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

"Damn man, you almost got caught. Almost being the keyword obviously".

"Get out of my face Naruto". A dark haired man spoke whilst pushing a grinning blonde out of his way.

"Ow bastard. Why are you being an ass for, you're acting like you got shot or something". Whined the man named Naruto. A tall brown haired man stepped out of a room which looked like a kitchen and strode into the living room.

"Naruto I highly doubt that a police officer managed to land a hit on him. Right Sasuke?"

The said man looked towards the brown haired man and asked. "Why are you so intrigued in my life Hyuuga"?

"Oh I'm sorry, what did you say? I just kind of didn't hear you there. Please Uchiha, continue with whatever fascinating words you were about to say". Replied the Hyuuga with evident sarcasm.

"Okay okay, cut it out you two". Interrupted a new voice. "We've got more important things to be fighting over". The man speaking gestured for the three other men to follow him. All three silently walked towards the room the other man had just disappeared into.

The room was like a geek heaven, with different technology and gadgets sitting here and there. A large screen was lit up on a wall with an image of a girl smiling on it. The men in the room looked at it in confusion. "What's this Shikamaru, your girlfriend"? Naruto spoke.

The man identified as Shikamaru turned from his seat in front of the large screen and spoke lazily. "No Naruto. This girl is Sakura Haruno, now I'm sure that we've all heard of her several times now but I just recently found a face to go with the name".

"So what does this have to do with us Nara"? Enquired the Hyuuga with an eyebrow raised.

"Because this girl just cost us a million dollars". Shikamaru looked at the confused expressions in front of him and sighed. "You know the mission we had planned to complete in a week?"

"Yeah, the white house one". Naruto confirmed.

"Yes, well I can now officially say that the mission no longer exists because this pink haired smartass here". Shikamaru motioned towards the big screen. "Just completed the mission for us. Except we won't be getting any of that one million".

"What?! I knew Sakura Haruno was capable of a lot, I just didn't know she could pull something like this off". Spoke Naruto in disbelief.

"Yeah neither did I but that's not all. She pulled the job off like it never happened, no one filed a robbery or anything. Not even now has anyone realised that the white house has been robbed for almost a week now".

"Nara, are you seriously trying to tell us that this bitch just swooped in and did something we've been planning on doing for months. Without any flaws too?" Spoke the Hyuuga as calmly as the moment would allow him to.

"Yes Neji that is exactly what I'm trying to tell you but don't blame me, blame the facts". Replied back Shikamaru and then continued. "Look we can still get our well-deserved money back. That money doesn't even belong to her and yes it doesn't belong to us either but we put so much effort into this and just letting her get away with it isn't how we're gonna do this".

"Shall we tell the police, anonymously of course?" Suggested Naruto.

"Hell no, you've seen how crappy they are. We need to do this our way. Just us and no one else". Replied back Shikamaru.

"What are you suggesting Nara?" Asked Neji.

"Sasuke".

"Hm".

"If we're being honest, you would probably be the best chance of finding the Haruno and getting that money back. You up for it"? Asked Shikamaru hopefully.

Sasuke Uchiha leaned back against the wall whilst folding his arms over his chest and smirked. "Just tell me what I need to know and I'll find her".

* * *

_**And that was the first chapter, I was thinking of making it longer but then there was no point in putting so much effort into something you guys might not like. So tell me what you think and let me know if you want me to keep writing this.**_

* * *

_Read&Review_

**Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**So since you all seemed to like the fic so far, I guess I'll be carrying on with this. Thank you for reviewing guys, I appreciate it (:**_

* * *

**The Game**

_Collision_

* * *

_Recap:_

"_If we're being honest, you would probably be the best chance of finding the Haruno and getting that money back. You up for it"? Asked Shikamaru hopefully._

_Sasuke Uchiha leaned back against the wall whilst folding his arms over his chest and smirked. "Just tell me what I need to know and I'll find her"._

* * *

**2 weeks later:**

x-_SAN Francisco: 4:00pm_-x

The sun beams down upon the flurry of people bustling through the Westfield shopping centre. Crowds of colourfully dressed people were laughing and enjoying the sun at every turn. People were streaming through the shopping centre hardly dressed and turning pink from the heat.

Shikamaru Nara walks languidly through the crowds, looking like he is just aimlessly walking around. To anyone who was looking, he'd look like he was lost in the crowd but to Nara himself, he knew exactly where he was heading. He abruptly turns left and walks towards an electronics shop. Stopping in front of the entrance, he takes a quick glance around before walking into the dark coloured shop.

* * *

Sakura Haruno is walking through the throngs of people in the Westfield shopping centre. Constantly turning from left to right in search of something or someone. Stopping in the middle of the centre she turns glaring behind her. Since she had stepped into the shopping centre, the distinct feeling of someone following her lingered in her mind. She lets out a deep irritated breath.

Maybe she was overthinking things or maybe she was feeling guilty for following someone herself. Sakura glances towards the electronics shop slightly ahead of her. She smirks to herself, seeing her target walk out of a shop carrying a bag filled with electronics it seemed. The pink haired beauty shoots back into action.

* * *

Neji Hyuuga steps out from a shop cautiously that he had ducked into. That was definitely close, he knew he had to be a bit more discreet. The Hyuuga looks around calmly which soon turns to anxiously. Damn he lost her. He speeds forward, pushing hardly dressed people out the way. Ignoring the gawking girls, he went in search for one specific pink haired girl.

* * *

"What the fuck Hyuuga, you lost her!" Growls Sasuke Uchiha through his headpiece. "Fucking find her. Find her or find Nara." Sasuke pulls the headpiece off roughly and slams it onto the table beside him.

"So I guess that two weeks of planning really paid off." Mutters Naruto.

"Fuck off Naruto." Grumbles Sasuke. Naruto ignores Sasuke's foul language directed towards him. Both men are sat in the tech room, enjoying the company of Shikamaru's most precious toys.

"I don't understand, why are we doing this in public? And why the hell is Sakura Haruno in public? Why would she risk getting caught?" Asks Naruto frowning. Sasuke pushes his seat back and walks towards the mini fridge placed in the corner of the room.

"Because she knows as well as we do that Westfield centre is always packed with people, no one would notice her. Most of all, no one would try to cause havoc." Replies Sasuke whilst seating himself again with his bottled water.

"Is that why we're going after her now? Because she can't cause a scene in front of all those people." Inquires Naruto.

"Exactly. She'll have nowhere to run." Sasuke processes his own words and lets a smirk drift across his sculptured face. "She'll fall straight into our palms."

* * *

Shikamaru Nara casually squeezes in between the crowd of people all squashed into the elevator. A few female eyes fall onto him as he enters but they were all blatantly ignored.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru mutters under his breath. As if the girls weren't troublesome enough, he was standing at the front of the elevator, in the middle too. The genius had always hated to be standing anywhere that didn't provide something for him to lean back on. Standing without leaning just took too much energy out of him.

Ignoring the muttering of the people behind him, he closes his eyes and takes a sharp irritated breath in. Slowly the people within the elevator start to disperse, with some outrageously dressed girls pinching his backside before leaving. Shikamaru would have groaned in annoyance but that would have wasted more energy that he needed.

One by one the elevator cleared out rather quickly. Shikamaru stood in silence with a women who was as equally silent. Taking his chance he shifted himself in the elevator so that he could lean back against the wall. He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure whilst letting his eyelids fall. He heard the women in the elevator chuckle at his actions.

"I don't think I've ever met a criminal who lets his guard down around his enemies."

Shikamaru's eyes snap open and he is instantly on guard. He whips his head towards the women in the elevator with him. Assessing her with an aloof expression, he growls low in his throat. "Sakura Haruno."

The women identified as Sakura Haruno, smiles sweetly at Shikamaru. "Now let's try not to be hostile hm."

"I don't know about you Haruno but when you stole our money, we classed that as hostility." Answered Shikamaru swiftly. Sakura scoffs and rolls her eyes at him. She swiftly pushes herself off the wall she was leaning against, causing Shikamaru to repeat her actions.

"YOUR money? Honey, that was the president's money. Not mine or yours. See this is what irritates me about you boys. You seem to mark your territory when it isn't even yours to begin with." Sakura replied. She waves her hand dismissively and carries on speaking. "Forget the money Nara. Where's the Uchiha?"

Shikamaru narrows his eyes towards her. "What the hell do you want with Sasuke?"

"Well bring Sasuke to me and I'll give him the answer." Replied Sakura.

"Sasuke's not the one asking." Answered back Shikamaru. Sakura lightly chuckles at his response.

"Yes, indeed." Replied Sakura amused.

Shikamaru glances towards the elevator buttons. 'Damn it, how long does a stupid elevator take to open.' Shikamaru thinks to himself.

"Don't worry about the elevators, they'll open soon enough."

Shikamaru turns back towards Sakura to see that she is wearing her sweet smile, this time with her head cocked slightly. 'Sexy and creepy.' Shikamaru thinks to himself once again.

"So where is Sasuke anyways, not like him to send someone to do his dirty work." Spoke Sakura disapprovingly.

Shikamaru arches an eyebrow and replies. "Why so curious about the Uchiha?"

"Can't a girl ask?" Enquired Sakura with mock disappointment.

Shikamaru scoffs humorously. "Depends on the girl." Sakura scoffs under her breath whilst letting a smirk form on her lips. "And unless you haven't noticed, we're not exactly allies." Carries on Shikamaru sneering.

Sakura rolls her eyes in exasperation, letting her smirk turn to a frown. "With that attitude, I wouldn't count on it." Mutters Sakura, loud enough for her companion to hear. Shikamaru narrows his eyes.

"Why are you so interested in Sasuke? Should I be suspicious?" Asks Shikamaru. The smirk is immediate on its return to Sakura's red painted lips.

"So now you're the one asking questions Hm? Why should I answer yours if you won't answer mine?" Spoke Sakura. Shikamaru glares venomously at the women standing opposite him. If she was anyone else, she'd feel like a thousand ice shards had hit her by now. But she wasn't just anyone, she was Sakura Haruno, which was another reason why Shikamaru was holding back from attacking her. The other reason was… well she would find out soon enough.

"Well I must be going now. Seems that I have wasted my time." Sakura lets out a sigh of disappointment with the smirk still plastered to her face. Smiling sweetly at Shikamaru, she makes her way closer to the elevator doors waiting for them to open. She turns her head casually towards Shikamaru who is standing on her far left side, keeping a clear distance between them. "Maybe I should have tried the Hyuuga instead?" Speaks Sakura with fake curiosity laced through her voice.

Shikamaru scoffs amusedly in answer. He brings his arms up lazily and folds them against his chest, grinning like a lunatic. Sakura studies his movements cautiously. She hears the 'ping' of the elevator, indicating that the door was in the process of opening. Ignoring the opening doors she shifts her whole body to face Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lets his eyelids droop over his eyes with the grin still cemented in place. Sakura's smile drops instantly and is replaced by a displeased frown. Shikamaru had dropped his guard completely. Like he had nothing to worry about. Like Sakura wasn't even a threat to him. Sakura huffs in irritation and watches quietly as Shikamaru opens his eyes again and speaks quietly.

"You know some say that when you talk off the Hyuuga, he appears behind you."

Sakura eyes widen in realisation and within less than a second she whips her whole body back towards the elevator doors. Not even having the chance for a look, she is slammed to the back wall inside the elevator. She hits the floor with a grunt and registers the loud 'ping', now indicating that the doors are closing. Sakura inhales a deep breath in and lets it out furiously. She slowly lifts her head, inch by inch uncovering the person who had joined her and Shikamaru in the elevator.

Sakura smirks at the man standing above her. "Neji Hyuuga." She whispers.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto both grin wildly at the computer screen. They watch as Sakura Haruno is slammed to the wall by their colleague. Sasuke frowns at seeing the Haruno smirk whilst Naruto drops all humour from his expression.

"What if she gets away?" Asks Naruto with wide eyed. Sasuke's frown is deepened.

"Don't be stupid Naruto, she's blocked off. Even if she could get away, where would she go?" Replies Sasuke.

Naruto shrugs and replies. "I don't know but I also don't know what she's capable of." Sasuke looks towards Naruto who is still staring at the computer screen. Frowning thoughtfully, the Uchiha turns his focus back to the computer.

* * *

"Sakura Haruno, what a pleasant surprise. It's not every day us criminals cross paths and what an interesting path that is." Speaks Neji Hyuuga amused. Shikamaru who is still standing with his back against the elevator wall, scoffs loudly.

Sakura Haruno grins up at the brown haired man standing above her. She slowly slides her hands below her and swiftly pushes herself of the ground. Now standing face to face with the smug Hyuuga, she replies.

"Maybe we have crossed paths Neji, but you just didn't realise."

Neji raises an eyebrow and retorts. "Are you claiming up to something Haruno? Or are you just trying to tell me that we're destined to be together." Sakura throws her head back and lets out a hearty laugh.

"My my Neji. I hadn't realised you had such a good sense of humour." Spoke Sakura. The Hyuuga cocks his head slightly to the left and replies smirking.

"Oh I don't, but I must be at my best for you."

Sakura smirks in response.

Shikamaru who is still standing in the same position, raises an eyebrow at the scene before him. Rolling his eyes, he mutters. "Troublesome."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke were staring at the computer screen, mortified. "What the fuck. Out of all the chances he's had, he chooses NOW to get hormonal." Shrieks Naruto, flailing his arms around. Sasuke slaps Naruto's arm out of his face in clear annoyance and snatches the mouth piece of the table. Bringing it to his mouth he growls lowly into the gadget.

"Hyuuga, quit flirting and complete the fucking mission."

* * *

Neji rolls his eyes slightly at the command which was growled into his right ear. He winces unnoticeably as the gadget from the other side is slammed against something.

"Was that Sasuke?" Asks the Haruno. Neji raises an eyebrow at her with all traces of previous humour washed away from his face.

"Sasuke? What does Sasuke have to do with this?" Asks Neji in return with a hint of annoyance laced through his tone.

Sakura sighs exasperatedly. "I'm not an idiot. I know you work with him Hyuuga. I also know that you're wearing an ear piece and Sasuke's on the other side. You must tell me how you hacked into the mall's security system though, that could be useful to me some time." She replies.

Shikamaru snaps his eyes open and swiftly pushes himself of the wall. "Well I had to go through a bunch of security just to hack into the system to be honest, but you might be…." Shikamaru is interrupted in his sudden contribution to the conversation.

"Shut up Nara, this isn't the time." Interrupts Neji sternly. Shikamaru visibly deflates whilst Sakura chuckles quietly.

"What do you want with Sasuke, Haruno?" Asks Neji with the same stern tone. Sakura rolls her eyes at him. Ignoring his question, she raises an arm up to her face and checks her watch.

"Hm, I would love to chat but I don't have any more time left in my hands to carry on with this conversation. I assume you followed me for a reason Neji, indulge me please." Speaks Sakura looking rather bored now.

"And I assume that you followed me for a reason too Haruno, indulge us first." Answers Shikamaru smiling. Sakura flashes a smile back at the genius and replies.

"I only followed you because I knew you work with Sasuke Uchiha." Replied Sakura.

"Why are you looking for Sasuke?" Asks Neji. Sakura glares lightly at the Hyuuga.

"That's none of your business as I've said before." She replies frowning. Abruptly the frown is replaced by her sweet smile once again. "Now it's your turn."

"You took our money Haruno, we want it back." Growls Neji.

"I don't have your money." Sakura answers back uninterestedly.

"Yes you do. We know you took the money from the white house." Replies Shikamaru frowning deeply. He suddenly felt like this pink haired rebel was questioning his intellect which fuelled his anger to many levels.

"I never said I didn't take it. Of course I took it but I don't have it with me to give to you right now. And even if I did, I still wouldn't give you it." Replies Sakura flippantly.

Both men narrow their eyes towards the bored looking women standing in front of them. "Well then I guess you're coming with us." Growls Shikamaru.

Sakura only had time to send a one second glare towards both the men before they leaped towards her suddenly.

Dodging Neji's grasp, she is caught in Shikamaru's. Struggling against him futilely, she raises her left foot and brings it down hard against his. Shikamaru grunts in pain and his grasp on Sakura is loosened. Taking the chance, Sakura twists herself out of his hold and punches him directly on his right cheek. Shikamaru staggers back from the blow.

Sakura smirks to herself and turns herself around smugly, only to come face to chest with the Hyuuga. "Going somewhere Haruno." Sakura growls at Neji's smirking face.

In a blink, Sakura pulls her knee back and connects it with Neji's abdomen. Neji gasps in surprise and pain. Sakura leaps towards the elevator doors. She stops at the door and turns back towards Neji who is now making his way angrily towards her. Glancing up for a second, she jumps for the top ledge of the elevator door. Just as Neji closes in on her, Sakura lifts herself and flings her legs towards Neji using the ledge for support.

With wide eyes and no chance to dodge, Neji is hit unswervingly on the chest, causing him to tumble backwards. Sakura lets go of the ledge and lands smoothly on her feet. Brushing her clothes off, she turns towards the top left corner of the elevator, smirking. Staring back directly at the camera which is now focused solely on her, she winks haughtily at it and walks out of the elevator.

* * *

**Few hours later:**

"I knew we should have gone. I told you we should have gone. See what's happened now. She's gone. SHE IS GONE. Maybe if you went, we would have gotten something out of her. You fucking underestimated her Sasuke, like you always underestimate everyone." Naruto screams.

The Uzumaki was pacing around the wide spaced room, flailing his arms around angrily in Sasuke's direction. Shikamaru and Neji had returned from their failed missions, sporting bruises in a few places and sulking. Neji stood in a corner with his head hung low whilst Sasuke glared at nothing in particular. Shikamaru had disappeared into his favourite room, to play with his beloved toys.

"I can't believe you guys failed. Honestly Neji, I didn't expect results like this from you." Growls Naruto, now directing his anger towards the Hyuuga. Said Hyuuga sent a glare towards Naruto.

"Well if the Uchiha had listened in the first place and went down to find her himself, we wouldn't be having this problem." Growls back Neji.

"And if you focused more on the mission rather than flirting with her, we'd have less of a problem." Snaps back the Uchiha, setting his glare onto the Hyuuga. Neji looked back at him furiously, mirroring the Uchiha's expression.

"I didn't know you were capable of getting jealous Uchiha." Replied back Neji tauntingly. Sasuke scoffed.

"If I recall correctly, I believe she was more interested in me." Drawls Sasuke whilst raising his eyebrows at the Hyuuga.

"Seriously! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASSHOLES ARE FIGHTING OVER THE ENEMY!" Screeches Naruto in outrage.

"Hey, I'm not sure what I'm interrupting at the moment but I think you all need to see this." Shikamaru interrupts. He was currently sticking his head out from the tech room with wide eyes. All three males look towards him and then look towards each other in confusion. Without a word, they all stride silently to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru slides his head back into the tech room and walks over to his computer, closely followed by the rest of the boys.

"So you know how I get emails telling me of any changes to my bank account." Starts Shikamaru. He looks towards the boys to receive an indication of understanding, which he gets. Turning back to his screen, he carries on. "So I've been checking for any changes in all your bank accounts too, like I usually do every month."

"Wait, what? How the fuck did you get into our bank accounts?" Asks Naruto in mixed disbelief and confusion. Shikamaru waves his hand in a dismissive manner and carries on.

"That's not the point. The point is, just an hour ago, $1250 was transferred to all our bank accounts. In total $5000."

"What, who would do that?" Enquires Neji, confusion evident in his tone.

"Someone who has money to give away. Money that wasn't theirs in the first place." Answers Shikamaru.

"Sakura Haruno." Growls Sasuke under his breath. Shikamaru nods his head in response.

"Why would she do that though, if she stole the money, why is she returning it to us?" Asks Naruto.

"I don't know." Shikamaru answers. His tone seemed like he was in pain but that was understandable. Who knew how the genius was feeling at the moment, this was probably the first time he was dealing with something that escaped his knowledge.

"What about the rest of the money?" Asks Neji. Shikamaru sighs and replies.

"Nope, just the $5000. My guess is she's going to lure Sasuke. Or she's really bored and wants to amuse herself."

"What the hell does she even want with Sasuke?" Growls Naruto in question. Shikamaru sighs again but more deeply this time. He takes hold of his mouse and starts to move it around. After a few clicks, he rests back against his chair, letting the other boys see what's on the screen.

"She sent me an email straight after I checked the bank accounts. I guess she's got a few tricks up her sleeve too." Spoke Shikamaru quietly. The three men, lean closer to the screen and read what is written on the email.

'_**You want the rest of the money? Come and get it. Let me be a bit more specific hm. Come and get it, Uchiha.'**_

The email was signed by Sakura herself and even if it wasn't, it was rather obvious who had sent it. After all, not many people challenged the Uchiha. Neji and Naruto both stare incredulously at the screen whilst Sasuke smirks bitterly.

"Nara. Track her down. I think it's about time Sakura and I meet." Spoke Sasuke calmly.

* * *

_**Sorry guys, no preview for this chapter. I'm haven't planned the next chapter yet so I don't want to rush a preview. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Till next time ;)**_

* * *

_Thanks For Reading_

_**Read&Review**_


End file.
